


The Trade

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Esme Cullen, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Esme has always had a tight hold on her kids. In order to set them free, she requires them to find her replacements.
Relationships: Esme Cullen & Bella Swan, Esme Cullen & Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

When Bella looked at Edward, she saw someone that could give her the world. He came from a very affluent family and he never seemed to want for anything. He lavished her with expensive dates and gifts. He took her to the finest restaurants in town and took great interest in her body. He made sure she went to the gym, paying for her membership. He preferred her body to be waxed completely, claiming it was quite the turn on. She didn’t just like him for his money, but his personality as well. He was kind, sweet, someone that she could depend on.

Then the day came where it was time for her to meet his mother. They had been dating for a year and he told Bella that his mom was so excited to meet her.

The first thing Bella noticed about Edward’s mother, Esme, was that she was tall. Though, to someone at 5”3 like Bella, everyone seemed tall to her. The woman had large bosoms and wore a matronly dress, complete with an apron. She swooped Edward into a hug, planting a big kiss to his cheek before looking down at Bella.

“Well aren’t you a beauty,” she said. “Spin in a circle for me, darling.”

“Mother…” Edward began, only to get a pop to his bottom.

That was odd for Bella to see. Edward was 25 years old and his mother still spanked him? She tried to remind herself that Edward had explained that his mother was a bit unorthodox. Turning 18 in her home did not make you an adult. She demanded respect.

“I was talking to the girl, not you.”

Esme gave Bella an expectant look. Bella started to spin in a circle, her cheeks filling with blush as Esme pinched her behind.

“Very cute,” she said.

“Mother, please…”

“Edward, unless you would like a trip over Mother’s knee, I’d suggest you cut it out. Now, I’m going to go check on dinner.”

Edward sighed as she walked into the other room. “I’m sorry, like I said, she views me as a child.”

“I think all mothers do in some way.” Bella wanted to comfort him, but the comment weirded her out just a bit. “You could stand up to her, you know.”

Edward shook his head. “Mother has done a lot for me, for this family. We owe it to her.”

“We?”

“I have a sister, Rosalie. She doesn’t live here anymore, she moved to Texas a year ago.”

“Oh.” This was the first Bella had heard of any sister. “I have to use the bathroom. Where is it?”

“Down the hall, second door on the left.”

Bella followed the directions and started to open the door, when she heard some crying going on in the room across from it. She turned to open that one, only to have Esme step in front of her.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“It sounds like there’s a baby crying. I was just…”

“You were just being a nosy child, weren’t you?”

Bella wanted to protest that she was not a child, she was 21 years old. Something in her, told her that was not a good idea given the strictness in Esme’s eyes. “No, ma’am. I was just trying to help.”

“I did not ask for that.” She noticed that Bella was lingering outside the bathroom. “I suggest you go, before you pee your pants.”

Bella slowly nodded and went to the bathroom. She was quick about it, anxious hear what was going on. She washed her hands and lingered outside the door that Esme had gone into, listening to her talk in a cooing voice. It was the nicest she had sounded since Bella’s arrival.

“Well sweetums, that’s why Mommy told you to eat before we had company over. Oh, I know, well come here, Mommy will feed you.”

Tilting her head, Bella went back into the living room and sat next to her boyfriend.

“I know you spoke of Alice, but do you have another baby sibling?”

Edward tensed up. “Why do you ask that?”

“I heard a baby crying and your mom stopped me from going in the room it was coming from. When I was finished up in the bathroom, I heard her cooing to someone, like a baby.”

“Oh. Well…that’s kind of a complicated story.”

“I can handle it.”

“My mom took Jasper in and she treats him like her own.”

“Oh, like a foster situation?”

“Something like that.”

Esme Esme returned from the down the hall a few minutes later, buttoning up her blouse. That was odd to her. If she was fostering Jasper, why would she be breast feeding him? She wondered if maybe she had taken off her blouse so he didn’t spit up on it, yes, that would make a lot of sense.

“Jasper isn’t joining us for dinner?” Bella asked.

Esme shot Edward a look before turning to Bella. “Edward told you about Jasper?”

“Yeah, he said you were fostering him or something. Does he not eat with you guys?”

“Jasper ate before you arrived. It’s his bedtime now.”

“Really, it’s not even 7…”

“I didn’t ask you to judge my parenting skills, young lady.”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t…”

“Really, because it seems like you were.” Esme walked over to her, towering over her even more considering Bella was sitting down. “I don’t know how your mother raised you, young lady, but this is not how we act in this home. I am the mother; you are the guest. You will treat me with some respect. Do you understand?”

“I really meant no disrespect…”

“I asked you a question.”

Bella swallowed. “Yes, I understand, ma’am.”

“Good.” Esme’s demeanor seemed to switch almost immediately and she was suddenly smiling. “I’m trying to not hold all of this against you. This is surely Eddie’s fault for not explaining how the rules of my house go. I have very strict expectations for guests and he is not to bring them here unless they are willing to follow them.”

Bella looked over at Edward, who was hanging his head in shame. She had never really seen someone be so strict. Growing up, if she went to a friend’s house, normally the guest got away with more. Yet, Esme seemed to have a very different way of viewing things.

“Now, let’s put all this unpleasantness behind us and go have a nice dinner,” Esme said.

Edward instantly nodded and followed his mom into the kitchen. Bella followed behind, trying to figure out this strange new woman. They had a lovely dinner of chicken and potatoes, Esme was the kind to pile on the food, even after you were saying you were full. Bella was afraid of coming off as disrespectful once more, so she ate every single thing put on her plate. By the end of dinner, she was definitely bloating up a bit and was a little tired, feeling like she had a food coma.

“Perhaps we should hit the hay,” Bella suggested to Edwad after they had been forced into two slices of cheesecakes a piece. “It’s been a long day.”

“I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping,” Esme said. “I put your suitcases in your rooms while you were eating the cheesecake.”

“Rooms?”

“Unmarried people do not share a room in my home.”

Bella nodded, she supposed that was fair. It wasn’t as if she had been planning to do anything anyway. Esme lead the way up the stairs and Edward kissed Bella on the cheek to say goodnight. He retreated through one of the doors and Esme opened one across the hall. Bella couldn’t believe what she saw on the inside.

It was decked out to be a little girl’s room, just clearly made for a teenager to fit in. The walls were bubble gum pink and had pictures of fairytales all over them. The wardrobe was pure white and had little unicorns on the handles. A pile of stuffed animals were on the floor, near a table set up for tea. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed that had ruffly pink bedding and an array of fluffy pillows. A bookshelf was in the corner, but rather than having actual things to read, it had dolls and other children’s toys.

“This was my daughter, Alice’s, bedroom.”

“At what age?”

Esme cocked an eyebrow. “Why, up until she moved out about a year ago. She was 28.” She continued on without missing a beat as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “Clean towels are in the bathroom, your suitcase is in the closet. Sweet dreams, Bella.”

With that, Esme walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Bella looked around the room in horror.

“It’s just three days,” she mumbled to herself. “Just three days.”

She went to the closet and grabbed her suitcase, pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas to wear. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed. The sheets were comfortable, but she still felt pretty childish. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Alice’s room looked like, what did Edward’s?

Shaking the thought from her mind, Bella rolled over in bed and fell asleep. It truly had been a long day.

*****

“Up and at ‘em!”

Esme’s voice woke Bella up the next morning. She blinked a few times before looking at the unicorn clock on the night stand. The bright red letters told her it was 6:30.

“Esme, do you mind if I get just a little more sleep?”

“Yes, I do. Now get out of bed.”

“I’ll get up in a half hour,” Bella mumbled, closing her eyes and pulled the covers closer.

“Did I say a half hour or did I say now?!?” Esme thundered. She ripped the covers off Bella, which caused her eyes to flicker open in shock. “We have a big day ahead of us, so get out of bed and head downstairs. My son has something he needs to tell you.”

Bella frowned, but climbed out of bed. She went to the closet to get changed, only to have Esme grab hold of her arm.

“You can change later, let’s go.”

“Esme, look, I appreciate that this is your home, but I really would prefer…”

Bella was cut off by Esme’s hand colliding with her behind. Her eyes widened at the assault and she looked up at her boyfriend’s mother, who didn’t seem phased at all.

“I didn’t ask what you preferred. Downstairs, now.”

“You can’t just…” Another smack to her butt cut her off. “Hey!”

She pulled away from Esme and stormed down the stairs, where she saw Edward standing with his bags packed.

“Thank God, I need to get my stuff and then we’re out of here. Your mother is insane, she tried to spank me!”

Edward nodded. “I thought she might.”

“Let me just grab my bag…”

“Bella, you don’t understand, I’m leaving and you’re staying.”

Bella snorted. “Yeah, right. I’m not spending one more minute in this hell hole.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“My mother was never going to let me go unless I found her a replacement. It was the only way for both me and Alice. She found my mom a baby boy, I found her a baby girl.”

“But I’m not a baby!”

Suddenly, Bella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Esme standing there, a sick smile on her face.

“Oh yes, Belly-Boo. You certainly are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bella looked in horror from Edward back to Esme. She took off like a shot towards the door, only to have her arm grabbed by Esme. She twisted it and Bella let out a scream of pain.

“Stop! You’re hurting me!”

“This is what all mothers must do, to keep their babies close.”

Bella struggled in her grasp, kicking her legs as the tears welled up in them. “I’m not going to stay here! I’m marrying Edward! I love him!”

Esme laughed, shaking her head. “Edward, tell this poor girl the truth.”

Bella looked at Edward and saw the guilt in his eyes. He ducked his head and then swallowed. “Mother, may I have a minute?” He asked.

“Just a minute. I’ll go check on Jasper, make sure all this fuss didn’t wake him up.” She released Bella from her grasp and the younger woman rubbed at her arm furiously as she walked out of the room.

“Please,” Bella panted. “Tell me this is some sick joke.”

“Bella, you’ve seen my mother. She’s domineering, smothering. She treats me like a child and she did the same thing with Alice. It started after our father died and she moved us to this neighborhood. Around here, they’re all near or fully grown children, living with their parents until kingdom come. It’s a little community of sorts. It’s protected by security, no one can escape.”

“But you did. We met…you have a great job…”

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his curls. “Three years ago, Alice and I tried to stick up for ourselves. We attempted to leave and it got us six months of nursery treatment.”

“Nursery treatment? What is that?”

“It’s…not important. Once it was over, Mother told us that she was going to give us a choice. We could stay here and continue to be her good little children or we could go out and find her replacements.”

Bella felt her heart sink. “And that’s why you chose me.”

“You’re young, small enough for Mother to carry. You were easy enough to fool, most girls meet mother and within 5 seconds run for the hills. You didn’t mind.”

“You can’t just leave me here! It’s illegal! It’s…it’s kidnapping!” Bella stammered.

“That’s why I went for the girl that had no family.”

Bella swallowed. Come to think of it, on their first date, he had asked a lot of questions about her family and friends. It made her a bit uncomfortable as it was a bit of a sore subject. Both of her parents had been only children and they passed on when she was 15. One set of her grandparents had died off and the other set was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s by the time she started college. They didn’t remember that they once had a son, let alone a granddaughter. She didn’t have many friends either, none that would go looking for her.

She was the perfect target.

Bella ran to Edward. “Please,” she held onto his jacket. “You’ve lived this! You know this is hell! You can’t leave me here! Take me with you!”

“Bella, Mother has security waiting at the gate at the front of the community. They’re searching my car before I leave. If they find you, we’ll both end up here. I can’t do this anymore. I am so sorry. Maybe…maybe one day she’ll set you free.”

Edward headed for the door and Bella chased after him, only to have him push her backwards. She fell flat onto her ass and he made a beeline out the door. Bella was trying to get up, when suddenly, Esme appeared over her, a creepy smile on her face.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, Mommy’s here.”

“You’re not my mommy!” Bella screamed.

She bit Esme’s ankle and tried to roll over to escape, but she found herself being lifted over her shoulder. Bella wiggled until she felt her pants being pulled down, followed by her underwear and a firm smack came to follow. She stilled in Esme’s grip, completely terrified.

“And you see, if you had been a good girl, I would’ve let you stay in your room upstairs. But since you’re acting like a wiggly baby, you can join Jasper in the nursery.”

Esme carried Bella, pants down to her knees to the room that she had forbid her from going in the day before. She set Bella down once they were inside, allowing her to get a good look of everything. It reminded Bella of a daycare center. One side of the room was painted pink, with a changing table in one corner, a wardrobe in the other. Pressed against the wall was a giant oak crib, filled with pink sheets and matching comforter, a few plushies sprinkled about. A unicorn mobile hung above it. The other side of the room was very similar, except it was in blue and his mobile had lions.

Bella peered inside the crib and saw there was a young man in there. He looked to be about her age. Fast asleep, he was wearing a pair of blue footie pajamas which had a mysterious bulge. He had a pacifier in his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff out and in his arms was a teddy bear.

She looked up at Esme with wide eyes. “You’re fucking crazy, lady.”

“And you’re going to learn that we do not talk to Mommy that way.”

In the center of the room was a giant playpen filled with babyish toys and games. Bella spotted two wooden rocking horses by the pen, with two oversized high chairs nearby. It was almost like there would be no reason for them to ever leave the room. There were two stools facing against the window. One was pink, the other blue, each reading “Naughty Stool”. In front of it was a rocking chair.

Esme took Bella by the hand and dragged her to the chair. She sat down and pulled Bella over her lap. Her bottom was already exposed, so Esme got to work. Bella had never been spanked in her life and Esme was very strong. She laid down one firm smack, followed by another. Bella cried out in pain and kicked her legs, but that only got her three firm smacks to the thighs.

“Ow! Stop it! Stop it!”

Esme didn’t respond. She continued to smack her bottom, being generous to both cheeks. First, she’d smack the left, then the right. Sometimes she’d do a few right on the seat, but either way, she wasn’t stopping. Bella cried out and begged her to stop, but nothing seemed to work. She could hear a particularly young voice asking what was going on.

“I’m just punishing your new sister, Snookums,” Esme said calmly. “Mind your business or your next.”

Bella thought about what an impression she must be making, but remembered the guy was in a crib wearing pajamas with racecars on them. She focused instead on the pain searing through her behind.

“Please! I won’t tell anyone! Just let me go!”

But her cries fell on deaf ears. Eventually, she grew limp, bawling over this woman’s lap. She kept her eye on the Little Bo Beep clock on what she presumed to be her side of the room and watched as the numbers spun by. After 30 minutes and a lot of sobbing, Bella’s bottom was a deep shade of red and it matched her face, which was covered in tears.

“Now, let’s get you changed.”

Esme scooped Bella up and laid her down on the changing table. Bella hissed as her bottom hit the mat, which just made Esme laugh. She unbuttoned Bella’s top, making the younger woman attempt to cover her breasts. Esme swatted those away.

“Don’t you worry, Bellzy, you don’t have to cover up mosquito bites around Mommy.”

Bella glared up at Esme, who just shook her head in return. Esme reached under the changing table and produced a diaper. She slid it beneath Bella’s bottom and smiled.

“I see my Eddie made sure to keep you nice and shaven, makes work easier for Mommy.”

“I hate Edward,” Bella mumbled, folding her arms over her chest, unaware of how babyish she looked and sounded.

“Aw, sweetums, you’ll forgive him someday.” Esme tickled her chin. “You can’t stay mad at your big bubba for very long.”

Bella didn’t respond. Esme sprinkled some baby powder onto her bottom and spread it around, which made Bella wiggle a bit. Next came the baby oil, which was rubbed over every square inch of her body, leaving a very infantile scent behind. The diaper was fastened on nice and tight, the cotton feeling strange to Bella’s bottom. The diaper rustled even if she moved an inch and it brought heat to her cheeks.

“Let’s pick an outfit for Mommy’s little precious,” Esme cooed.

She used the strap in the middle of the pad to lock Bella in so she couldn’t escape and went to the wardrobe. As soon as she opened it, Bella was exposed to the wide array of frilly outfits inside, that seemed to match every color of the rainbow. There was no flannel or black, just lots of pastels, especially pinks. Esme grabbed one of the dresses off the hanger, along with a pair of matching diaper panties and walked back over to Bella.

Esme seamlessly dressed her new baby, sliding the panties over the diaper before pulling the dress on as well. Bella tugged on it, but the dress didn’t budge past the rim of the diaper.

“Um, this doesn’t fit.”

“Of course it does, it’s the style,” Esme told her. “It’s meant to show off your pretty little panties. Now sit up.”

She slowly did as asked and found a brush being dragged through her thick mess of hair. She wiggled, screamed and whined, only to get pops to the thighs and to be told to be a good girl. Her hair was sorted into pig tails and Bella felt something being tied to her head, the knot going beneath her chin. Next came the frilly white socks and Mary Janes, with mittens being tied to her hands to immobilize her. Esme shoved a pacifier into her mouth and helped Bella down.

“Go check out yourself out in the mirror.”

The diaper spread Bella’s legs apart and made it impossible for her to walk normally. Instead, she was forced to toddle, nearly falling over a few times. Finally, she reached the full length mirror and gasped at what she saw there.

The dress was light pink, with lots of ruffles and a high collar that puffed out a bit. The dress had buttons down the back of it, making impossible to rip off. It fell just above the matching diaper panties that the diaper definitely stuck out of. A pink bonnet completed the ensemble, especially with the pacifier that-like Jasper’s-puffed out her cheeks and made her look even more infantile.

Bella was prepared to run, but as soon as she took a step, she fell onto her bottom. Some baby powder escaped from the diaper and it made Esme laugh.

“Alright, my little angel face. You go into the playpen while I get your brother ready.”

Esme scooped her up and set her inside, pushing a shape sorter near her. She walked over to the crib, cooing over Jasper, who was kneeling up in his crib. Esme lifted him out.

“Ooo, my little schmoopy went poo-poo, didn’t he? Oh, yes he did. Yes he did,” Esme cooed as she took him to the changing table.

Bella took in her new “brother” as he was changed. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes, but for some reason didn’t seem afraid of Esme. She reminded herself that Edward had mentioned Esme had been “fostering” Jasper for a year. It’d make sense if he was more susceptible to what was going on. Clearly, Jasper could talk, but how much of his mind was left? Bella was already being driven crazy by the cooing.

Esme changed Jasper’s diaper and then slid some plastic diaper panties over him. He was then dressed in a bright green romper and had his hair combed out. She brought him over to the playpen and deposited him next to Bella.

“I’m going to go make my little ones breakfast, you two play nice. Mommy will know.”

She removed their pacifiers and gave them each kisses on the lips, which Bella promptly wiped off as soon as Esme was gone.

“So…you’re Bella?” Jasper asked.

Bella nodded. “And you’re Jasper. When I heard you crying yesterday…”

“You thought I was an actual baby?”

“Yeah.”

“You learn how to fake it to please Esme.”

“I don’t understand how you’ve been here a year.”

“Alice did her homework.” A cloud of anger clearly ran over his eyes at the mention of her name. “I was a young, broke college student who didn’t have any family. Put into the system at birth, aged out at 18. She charmed me with her good looks and money. One day, I was brought over to meet Esme and the rest was history.”

“But you still have your mind.”

“I don’t think Esme actually wants us to act like babies. She’s fine if you use your words. She just wants people to be her little dolls. Dress you up, feed you, show you around to friends. She wants to be in control.”

“No wonder she drove her kids away.” Bella rubbed her bare arm. “Edward never really mentioned her much and now I know why.”

“Alice told me some, mostly that her mother still viewed her as a child. I didn’t think it could be so bad. I mean, the first night I stayed in Edward’s old room. It had a racecar bed but so what?”

“Why aren’t we in those rooms?”

“She’s starting us off as if we were infants. According to her, two years in the nursery and then you get moved to the big kid rooms.”

“And when do we leave?”

Jasper looked out the one window that the room had. He looked almost in awe of the birds that flew freely around the trees.

“I’m sure Edward told you that in this community, everyone here is babied in some way. Even if they have jobs, they come home, get spanked by their parents and tucked into bed every night.”

“But surely they can leave.”

“One of my friends down the block was part of the whole deal system too. Girlfriend gave her to her new “daddy”. She’s been there 15 years. Sure, now she gets to use the bathroom and there’s talks of her getting a job…but she wears dresses a lot like that one.” Jasper gestured to her dress. “I think it’s like the Hotel California. Check out any time you like…”

“But you can’t ever leave.” Bella whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts for this story or another, let me know!


End file.
